Princesses & Pianos
by KR Blake
Summary: When Ally has a terrible day at school, she lets go of herself. Will Austin be able to help her through it, or will she let him go as well? One-shot!


Princesses & Pianos

* * *

I slammed the door shut behind me as I stormed into the practice room. _I HATE THEM! I ABSOLUTELY ABHOR THEM! A LOT!_ I felt warm tears streak down my face. I'm never going back to that god forsaken school ever again! I swear it! I flung myself down on to the couch and buried my face in my arms. I curled up in fetal position for a few moments, balling my eyes out.  
After that, I stood, walked over to the side table, and flung it across the room. Screw them! _Screw them all!_ Next I went to the table and swept every single piece of paper, every single pencil off the top. I gripped one side and turned the table. Sobs were burning my throat by now. I ran my hands through my mahogany locks in frustration. Who gave them the right to judge me? No one, that's who, but they did it anyway! A scream ripped from my throat, making it burn. I slammed my tiny fists on the symbol display in the corner. They crashed together loudly, ringing in my ears.

I moved over to the piano. I bashed my hands on the keys. They clanged and echoed angrily. I flipped the piano bench and was about to push the piano. I was done with music forever. What has it ever done for me? I'd never write another song again. Forget Austin and my dream career. Who cares? All music had ever brought me was pain and embarrassment. A knock came at the door.

"Ally?" a voice said.  
"_GO AWAY!_" I screamed at the door. Or rather, Austin on the other side of the door. Speak of the devil.  
"Ally, I'm not going anywhere." his voice sounded tentative. "You know that." I did. But I still wanted him to go.  
I braced my hands on the piano once again. "_I SAID GO AWAY!_" I screamed once again.  
A bang came from behind me. I turned to see Austin barging into the ruined practice room.  
He looked around in disbelief. Then to my tear streaked face. "Ally…"  
"_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! NOW!_" I threw myself against him and starting beating my fists against his chest. "_I HATE YOU!_"  
"Ally, you don't hate me." he said calmly even though I was pounding his ribcage with everything I had.  
"_YES I DO! I DO I DO I DO!_" Salty tears were falling into my mouth by then. My throat burned from screaming so much.

"ALLY! STOP IT!" he screamed at me. He grabbed me by the wrists. I struggled against him, but he was too strong for me. I went limp in his grip and started sobbing on his shoulder. I could tell I was soaking his shirt, but he didn't push me away. He just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair as I cried. I hate them I hate them I hate them! That kept repeating in my head. I hate them I hate them I hate them.

"Don't listen to them, Ally-gator." Austin whispered in my ear. My loud sobs turned to quiet weeping. Austin kept tuning his hands through my hair and telling me not to listen to them.  
My sobs turned into dry weeps. Finally, my tear ducts dried up and I stopped my excessive crying. We just stayed like that for a while, standing in the center of the abolished practice room, arms around each other.  
"I love you Ally." he whispered into my ear. I pulled away and looked at him in befuddlement.  
"W-what?" I said in a small voice.  
"I love you, Ally Dawson. I always have. And I think I always will." he told me.  
"I…" I thought for a second. Finally, I knew what I'd always wanted to say. "…love you too, Austin Moon. I always have and I think I always will."

He held my face again. But this time, he pulled me in and kissed me. I felt new tears fall from my eyes again, but this time I wasn't scared or sad of hurt or anything. I was happy. All of those names from earlier that had made me so distraught, all those laughs and jeers in the hallways, they immediately dissipated. I had Austin right then. And I think I always would. He let up and looked at me.

"Be my princess?" he grinned at me.  
"Only if you'll be my knight in shining armor." I grinned back at him.  
"Deal." he braced his hands on my waist and hoisted me up while my arms were wrapped around his neck like they do in the movies when the couple finally gets together. Y'know, that insanely happy moment at the end that always makes you think 'I am going to die alone.'  
He twirled me a bit and made my heart swell. I was the happiest I'd ever been in my entire life. With the boy I'd love for my entire life.

* * *

**So there is my little one-shot! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Oh, and you Beautiful readers know exactly which one-shot this is :) Also, if anyone can PM me on how to get more documents on my manager thingy, I'd _really_ appreciate it. Thanks!**

**-KR Blake Ω**


End file.
